The Next Chapter Of Princess Tutu
by ArcticCircle
Summary: As we all know in the end of Drosselmeyers story everyone got a pretty happy ending within the story. Well, almost everyone. Ahiru, who thought at first that she'd be alright as long as Fakir stayed by her side is coming to understand that maybe she wants a little more in life. Now with that option finally becoming available- she decides to take that chance; and maybe, just maybe.
1. Chapter 1

Like many, I was unsatisfied with the ending of Princess Tutu- this is my version of how the story ends... And maaybee goes on!

_**Recap:**_** Their chariot was pulled away swifty, trailing specs of light and into the sky. Mytho and Rue would most definitely live their happily ever after. **

**And that's great and all... ****_But what about the duck?_**

Okay, granted, hanging out around Fakir was great, but things got quiet- often. _But _I mean, you can't blame him really, because how much can you say to just a little duckling?

Love could not be possible beyond the "owner & pet" relationship, and in Duck's mind, and it soon became so that it was not enough for either of them.

One peaceful day, weeks after Drosselmyer's preferred ending was ruined, Duck was swimming in the lake whilst Fakir was doing his daily story writing. Honing his story-writing skills as he always had on the dock became something of a daily task to him now. He wanted to make it so that he could become a better writer, in case he had to ever use his abilities again.

Duck restlessly swam, slipping under the water for a few moments before floating back up to the surface and repeating this until she was tired.

This just so happened to be the day when the little air-headed duckling, began to get the nagging feeling that she did not get the fair end of this bargain.

_Sure Fakir stayed by my side after the story ended... _Duck began to think, glancing up slyly out of the corner of her eyes, at the dark haired boy writing with a stoic expression on a sheet of parchment.

"Fakir," She wanted to speak his name to badly, and although what _she _heard was indeed Fakir's name- what Fakir could only hear was a loud 'Quack', which had been loud enough to startle him for a moment in thinking that something was wrong.

"Jeez Duck, please try not to be so loud." He mumbled glancing to Duck for only a moment, not unkindly, and went eagerly back to his writing.

_But he can never hear me now... _

_In this gap when Duck reverted back to her true form, she and Fakir seemed to grow further and further a part. I mean really? How could there have ever been a good story about a man who loved a duckling? Despite how nice it sounded, reality was never so kind._

_Knowing they could never truly embrace or talk... It just didn't turn out to be the happy ending which most dreamed of.. _

Once upon a time there was a girl who gave up everything for ones she cared about... After giving and giving all she had there came day when she had nothing left. The girl would wither away slowly even then, giving people anything she could... Until she finally died.

I sat up breathing heavily from where I slept, before realizing I had only been dreaming. The train whistle blew, indicating that I was arriving at Gold Crown Town. My aunt and uncle lived here and because of family issues, it seemed that I would be living here for a while.

Lately though, ever since Gold Crown Town had been mentioned to me- I would have these strange dreams of horrible sad and short fairy-tale stories.

With a sigh, I watched as landscape moved by slowly as the train pulled into the station.

_I felt this strange feeling, it was as if I was meant to be here. A ridiculous thought, really.._

_This is only the prologue! Thanks for reading! The next chapter is coming soon~_

_By the way, pointing out any errors to make this a better update is greatly appreciated, along with any comments! tHaanNNkKks!_


	2. A Beast in the Woods

_**In response to how great everyone has been, THANKK YOU, your reviews made me so happy! You views made me happy! You all are awesome! Sorry this took a while, the stress is on now- with work and school and everything. :3 **_

_**So Enjoy~ Arctic**_

_Once upon a time, there lived in the forest, a huge and monstrous creature. For many nights it would come and chase after anyone within the woods. Although, it was not an evil creature, but only looked scary; in-fact, it only wanted to be loved.. But soon it became so frightening to others.._

_People began to only move around the woods in the day. But deep in the forest, the trees would block the light and so the creature began to appear even during the day. Being that it was avoided by even the animals in the land it was very lonely- so in turn it also became more persistent. But no one would ever even try to understand it..._

_And after being alone for so long it lost it's faith in it's chance to ever have a friend. Before it would ever realize it, it truly became the evil beast which would attack people in the woods._

_–_

I stepped off the train with a suit case dragging behind. It was hot outside and I was forced to quint due to my eyes adjusting to the harsh light.

"Hii-chan!" A voice yelled instantly freezing me. I looked over, incredibly embarrassed to my aunt waving me over to her side. My face turned red, and I walked over to the tall woman with reddish blond hair.

"Please aunty, don't call me that!" I told her before she hugged me tightly, almost to point where I nearly dropped my suit case.

"I'm sorry, it's an old habit!" She exclaimed letting go and smiling brightly.

"Hiiragi, you've grown into quite cute girl." She grinned like a child and while adjusting her flower adorned hat, which I always remembered her wearing, I followed the woman to the house which I would soon be calling me own, for now.

On the way there, Aunty continued to talk, so much, I thought my ear would actually fall off. But it wasn't unwelcoming, in fact, I was already feeling at ease with this move.

"-And I have already enrolled you in Gold Crown Academy!" She remarked cheerfully as we approached her house.

"It's a big school, but it's nice. If you'd like, you may go tomorrow, if you feel up to it."

So, I decided to do just that, if it meant preventing myself from going completely insane from her constant jabber. I loved my aunt, but she always had a lot to talk about.

My uncle wasn't home because of his work, so most of the lights were turned off- and everything seemed pretty quiet. I walked into a nostalgic place that reminded me of my previous home, from what I could remember; it made me smile slightly.

After being led to my room, and left there to unpack my belongings I found my uniform for school hanging in the closet and sighed. I was starting school in the middle of the semester with the classes of my aunts picking.

_This was going to be interesting... _

__"Hii-chan! How about you go look around town! There's supposed to be a festival tonight!" My aunt's voice resounded from the next room, snapping me out of my thoughts. . .

Duck was walking through the woods near the outskirts of the town. It was the only way she knew of to get to Fakir, and she knew he'd be there, he always was. But as she walked, sense of dread filled her instincts initiating a feeling that she was being watched.

"Quack?" She glanced back realizing how dark and ominous the wood were beginning to look. Despite it being day-time, even at high noon the trees which crowded together would block out nearly all of the light.

_And that's when she heard it._

It wasn't light, and was bounding steadily in her direction. With the beating of it's feet on the soft earth and a hoarse panting heard, Duck began to panic.

It moved toward her quickly with nimble footing within the obstacles in the woods.

And so Duck did what any normal duckling, or person would do, and ran. Now even she was aware that a duck could not outrun what ever was chasing her, but maybe, if she got to the water in time.. She might just have a chance.

The smell of the pond-water soon filled her senses, and the creature seemed to be on her tail. Her eyes, which were blurry from panic, could not see where she was going, and that's when she hit something.

Or should I say 'someone'?

Ramming into the person with all her strength Duck probably did not have the potential to forcefully knock them over. But the surprise had taken the person aback, and they tumbled onto the mossy ground with her.


	3. The Lonesome

Chapter Theme: Sing to me (By: Before their eyes)

Should I start dedicating chapters to faithful fans? I think so! First person to review this chapter gets a shout out in the next chapter! But remember ily all! :)

* * *

_Once upon a time there was a flower. This particular flower was amazingly beautiful and flawless. It longed to be precious to someone- to be given to another as a gift. But fate was not so kind to the flower, for on it were thorns that many knew were painful to the touch, and therefore most refused to pick it. The rose nearly gave up hope, before pondering the fact that why would it rather be picked, severed from it's roots, only to die? _

_It obviously because being alone is worse than death. . . _

Duck let out a scream, in only way she could as a duck. The person whom she ran into as well did the same in response. And for a long moment, they had both thoroughly frightened each other.

"You scared me!" The woman Duck had run into seemed to have finally come to her senses. Clad in foreign looking clothes, the young teen with long dark brown hair sat up, cradling Duck within her arms.

"I wonder what all that yelling was?" Duck heard the girl faintly mumble.

Yelling_? _Thought Duck curiously before fiercely shaking her little yellow head. _No- no that was impossible. _This girl, Duck knew, must have only heard the noise Duck had made and thought it sounded somewhat like a human screaming.

Finally the girl looked down at Duck; she didn't seem harmful, and there was something familiar within her eyes, something Duck couldn't explain, but knew very well. She racked her brain but could place a label on it...

Staring at each other for a moment, an awkward silence formed between the girl and the duckling in her arms before she finally spoke.

"You must be quite lonesome here, little duck, lets go somewhere else." She stood up and brushed her clothes off with her free hand, and while carrying Duck, she walked in the direction which she had been heading toward.

Duck watched eagerly ahead- still shaking from whatever had pursued her.

* * *

I felt embarrassed, but good thing was, that it was only a duck that had seen me get so spooked. Why did it have to be so dark and eerie in this forest at this time of day?

Walking, I payed more attention to my surrounding until I came upon a parting within the trees. Before me was a large lake and here I realized that I was not alone..

A boy my age sat on the dock, his arms crossed over a stack of papers. He seemed to be waiting for someone.

I waited longer to see if anyone would come before the duck in my arms started to get restless. It kicked itself free from my arms and ran toward the boy quickly.

Though hesitantly, I followed and stopped myself when I heard him speak.

"Oh, Duck- I was afraid something happened to you... Where were you?" He asked as if he would get an answer. His eyes seemed hopeful for a moment, which made even my heart sink.

A long silence followed and the duck seemed to let out a sad sigh.

I shifted my weight on my other foot, breaking a small twig underneath, and the boy looked up.

He stood from his chair on the dock, closer to the duckling when he saw me. He didn't look fearful, but in-fact looked the complete opposite.

"And who are you?" He asked, his voice calm, but not exactly kind and welcoming as I would have hoped.

"I-I'm Hiiragi... I just moved here." I explained nervously, "I never thought there was a place like this in the forest.."

"What-ever," the boy muttered, "just get out of here, this is no place for someone like you.."

I looked down, at first only staring at my feet, commanding them to move, then to the duck. _Why couldn't I be here!? He seemed quite full of himself.. This guy... _After I found myself thoroughly annoyed I looked back up to him. I just want to gain a friend is all- I just thought, that since thi was the first person I had met here... That maybe it would work out for me.

"So this little one's yours, isn't it? I can tell by the way to look and talk to it, that you both share a deep bond."

"-She" The boy interjected now glancing from the corner of his eyes to the duck at his side.

"Anyways, please leave already."

"...Alright," I said finally, with full intentions of giving up. I turned around treading back slowly into the woods, feeling a bit embarrassed, and kind of angry.

_And I wasn't even able to learn his name.. _

"Fakir! You were too harsh on her! She was really nice to me! You should go and apologize."

A young girl's voice made me jump and I couldn't help but look back at the boy. The duck was pulling on his pant-leg with her beak and the boy was only chuckling quietly at her. Other than that I could see no one else around..

_"__What is it duck?..._

_"What are you trying to tell me?" _

His voice had grown severely lonely in that last sentence that it was almost too painful for me to continue listening. So I left, with on my mind, the question of who else had been there near the lake with us. ...

* * *

After comment... :3

Okay, okay so I know some people really want me to just get to the point with this story, but where's the fun in just jumping into it? Don't worry though, because hopefully next chapter will be full of epic~ Thanks for sticking with me thus far- your reviews and reads give me the strength to get through work! And on my lunch break they put a goofy smile on my face when I read them on my phone, which make my coworkers think I'm insane!

Anyways- I'm doing the theme song thing with each chapter now- if you ever have a better one, feel free to post.

I made a new account on twitter! Follow me Snowboardkitten, alrighty? :) School's starting soon, but hopefully I'll be able to continue writing even then!

I appreciate you!


	4. The Voice of ?

This chapter is dedicated to Tiny Dancer Ahiru

Thank-you for your review!

Song theme: Ballad of Mona Lisa (P!ATD)

Once upon a time there was an artist. This artist had the power to capture anything he saw, and form it onto parchment it's appearance an even greater grandeur. Even things such as emotions were so easy for him to display with the stroke of a paintbrush. But one day he was inquired by another to teach them how to paint, and the artist refused- unwilling to pass down his trade, and his secrets, he had grown selfish over the years due to the praise which his work had gained. So one morning, days later, the artist woke up and started to paint, but he soon realized that he suddenly forgot how to paint at all.

It is said that gifts are given to those to pass on to others- and since he didn't, he was robbed of his talent. The artists' only trade, which he relied to dependently on, soon became the reason for his death.

I was out in Gold Crown up until the sun set and festivities began. The academy had on display in the plaza it's many available arts; although I found myself most entranced by the ballet. For a while I watched the small performances in awe at the grace weaved into each movement.

The festival had been fun, but no event such as this was really enjoyable without someone with you, so I ended up leaving before the bonfire, and going to bed.

"_W-What!?_"

The next day, I stood face to face with the head master of the school and the instructor of the ballet classes. Everything what happening so fast on that day- that I wasn't quick to understand.

"You seem surprised, is this not what you registered for?" The headmaster began glancing at the papers in his hand quickly before looking back to me, inquired this as I stared down at my schedule.

"My class is of the best in this academy- you should be honored!- Or sha'll I have your hand in.. in MARRIAGGGEE instead?" I tried to ignore the cat-teachers sudden outburst, he seemed to quickly busy himself after and I sighed.

"No, it's just... Never mind, I'm glad to be in this class." I replied in finality. I guess it was rude of me to question them anyways. It was obviously my aunt who was behind this...

_I guess I was in the Ballet school, now. _

So school went on differently than I had expected... But as long as I laid low, I knew I'd be fine.

Dressed in a leotard and tights for practice everything soon became eerily familiar. The coldness of the dance studio, the sound of the polished wood creaking ever so quietly under our steps. It was bringing all too vague memories back slowly with each second I was in the room.

I didn't talk to anyone, and after the practice session we were told to sit down and observe the older school students practice.

And so we sat down before them, a select few who seemed to even walk with gracefulness. But when I noticed one familiar person I visibly cringed.

The boy... His name was Fakir right? He definitely didn't like me... I was sure that I felt the same- I mean what was his problem, being so rude to me in the first place?

I soon suddenly found myself glaring unabashedly at him while he danced. Although, finally, I realized that I was allowed to leave, and so I had glad that I wouldn't have to pay attention to him for too much longer.

I changed back into my uniform and thought about going straight home but as I was contemplating this, I again ran into something.

The duck, though more noticeable in this light was sitting at my feet dazedly. The poor thing I had nearly run over once, I had done again. _Why was it all the way here anyways?_

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I said without thought, now feeling even worse after hitting a little bird. I remembered then that Fakir had done the same yesterday, talking to her as if she would respond; which made me wonder if he really was as insensitive as he came off to be.

"I'm fine don't worry."

I smiled at that before realizing that someone had responded. I began looking around; but I realized that no one _was _there.

"I swear someone just said something," I mumbled to myself. _They had sounded so close too.. _"Hello?" I began to wonder if someone was just playing around with me.

I walked around a bit before hearing it again, a surprised gasp so close and clear, I felt the duck nudge at my leg and I finally looked down at it.

"Wait... Can you understand me?!"

Okay so I am so sorry for the delay. School has been ridiculously difficult for me lately and so I haven't had anytime to update.

With Art club, homework and girl's football going on all at once, I can barely open my laptop.

I'm also sorry for the quality of this chapter. Since I had a little more time I wanted to get this out to you all 3.. . We are reading Beowulf current in English and it messing with my story-writing...

Don't worry I haven't forgotten!

Any tips = Loved

Constru. Criticism = Loved

Random Comments = Adored

Your views and support = Get me through my week!

First to review gets the next chapter's dedication!


	5. The Power to Help?

Once upon a time there was a clock. This particular clock was kept to mark the time day by day for the world to go by. It controlled when the sun rose and set, the seasons, and sometimes even weather and natural disasters. Yes, this was indeed the world's clock- ticking off our time without fail ever since the beginning. No one knew of it, and many imitates were made, but yet, none of them was the _true _clock. It was often take from grant, sometimes it was even hated- even though it had done nothings wrong. It simple did it's task to keep time moving forward as long as it could- if possible, forever.

However one day the key to wind up the clock was stolen, and without anything to keep the clock going one day it suddenly stopped ticking. _How can one wind a clock with no key? _How can you think to help someone without the power or will too?

What will happen if it's key is never returned?

If the clock remained still no one would know that it had been, for they had no knowledge of it in the first place._ So would it make a difference it it never moved again? _

* * *

Song theme: I am bulletproof (BVB)

This chapter is dedicated to Anony mouse101! Your reviews have brought me back from my recent slum. I'm sorry that I've disappeared for so long. I don't expect people who were depending on me to update to forgive for that- so I will make it up by posting a often as I can. I want you to know that even now after all this time I still see people liking this story.. That's means the world to me- thank-you all.

* * *

"Wait... Can you understand me!?"

I stared down incredulously at the little creature. My heart pounding, my eyes unbelieving. I stood just outside of the studio, before a duck... That was talking to me?

Ironically, the duck seemed to be in the same state of awe as I had been. With wide-eyes we stared at each other, contemplating our sanity for a few brief moments.

"Y-yes... I can." I spoke, this time to see if this was truly real, "and you understand me?"

The duck nodded, "Yes, I can. You are the first one who's ever been able to hear me. Everyone else just hears a duck..." Her voice cracked, and I could tell that there was something going on that I didn't know- it felt as if I'd missed this great story that happened to have ended in quite a sad way.

"What's your name?" The duck asked and crouched down to it's height, looking both ways warily, just in case someone saw me talking to a duck.

"Hiiragi... And yours?"

"My name is Duck," The little bird replied, "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday." She apologized. "I had been frighten by a strange sound in the woods.."

Well I guess there were firsts for everything, but even though I'd seen movies, and read books of fantasy where people talked to animals- I never thought I would ever be in such a position myself.

"It's fine," I started I wasn't really bother about Duck running into me, as much as being told off by the one boy, "what was that guy's problem anyways?" I asked a little begrudgingly as I crossed my arms.

"Oh Fakir? He's always been like that... He just hasn't met a lot of trustworthy people yet, that's all." Duck tried to defend, I nodded, not quite understanding, but I accepted it. "I want to tell Fakir that not everyone is bad... And that he shouldn't feel obligated to stay with me. He's an honest and kind person, really... If only I could speak to him again.." Duck let out a sad sigh and sat down staring off.

"Again?" I asked after hearing her words, I had assumed that it had always been like this. A few loud birds flew over head and startled me at the rustling of their wings beating against the air. I looked back to Duck, who nodded, "Yes, I wasn't always a duck. I mean, this is how I was born but there was a time that I was able to turn into a human." She claimed making my eyes widen as I tried to picture it.

"But it was only temporary... After helping a friend I was turned back into this... An ordinary duck." She added.

What a cruel fate.. I thought watching Duck seemingly fighting tears. I didn't know what to do- at the very least maybe I could tell Fakir what Duck had wanted to tell him. But maybe he might think I was just simply making it up- he'd humiliate me further then. I didn't want that..

"I wonder if there's a way to-"

"What are you doing?" There was rude voice from behind, cutting me off as I was speaking, I stood up and turned around only to see the familiar face of an unhappy Fakir. Looking past me his eyes fixated on Duck and he moved past me to stand in front of her. _Did he think I was trying to hurt her? _

"Fakir stop it!" Duck yelled, but Fakir did not notice and instead continued his dark green-eyed glare in my direction. "I always see you near Duck... What are you trying to do?" He asked suspicion clear in his expression. "Because I swear... If you hurt her I'll.." Duck jumping in front of him and flapping her wings, yelled at him to quite acting like this to gain his attention. His eyes softened upon seeing her, and he looked a bit confused.

"Duck?" He asked stepping back and feeling surprised.

"You misunderstand, you see I-" I tried again, but Fakir didn't want to listen.

He glared, "I quite frankly don't care to hear what you have to say," he muttered as he walked away, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Fakir..." I faintly heard duck mumbled his name as she looked over to me, "I'm going to follow him." She told me as she waddled in his direction. I nodded and decided to go the opposite way. I didn't want to make him angrier than he already seemed to be but now all I could think about was Duck's sad story.

_So in the end, even though she sacrificed her true happiness for someone else, she got repaid with almost nothing. I was glad that Fakir stayed by her side to protect her still, but even so, it seemed quite lonely. _

I knew both of them only a little but my instincts drew me to wanting to somehow help them, after all, I did have a strange ability to converse with Duck- maybe I could do something for her...

I found myself at the library, searching for an answer. I heard it was quite an impressive place, so I had wanted to check it out anyways. There were to rather large floors of books and there weren't many people here, so I took my time as I browsed.

Unfortunately I couldn't find one book that looked like it could help me and as I flicked boredly through the pages of a book about ducks, a boy walked over to where I was sitting and pushed up the glasses which were perched on the bridge of his nose.

"That noise is getting quite annoying... I take it that you are not interested in that book?"

He was a good guesser, though my disinterested face was probably a good key-indicator on that part. I sat back and flipped the book closed. "Yeah, I guess I just don't know what I'm looking for." I replied quietly.

"What did you have in mind? I'm always here just tell me- if it'll get you out of here faster." He said rudely as I tried to ignore that little comment.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I wanted to know how to turn something back to how it wants to be- how it _should _be.." I probably sounded crazy- but I'm sure there were crazier requests. After all, the ballet teacher of the academy was a large over grown marriage-seeking cat. I was pretty used to oddities, and I knew this boy couldn't be that much different.

The boy put his hand to his chin in contemplation, as if scouring his mind for answers, like searching through a file cabinet of information.

"Ah.. Well I'm not quite sure about _that_... But I_ do _have a book that may be of some similarity.." He mumbled and went off to the shelves, climbing up the little rail-ladder and retrieving it from memory instantly. It was silver bound, the pages coated in gold paint at the ends. On it's surface it read in a completely different language that I wasn't familiar with.

"Fear not- it's translated in our language... I have a feeling that you'd like this book so I'll write you down for borrowing it. The libraries closing down soon so I suggest you leave soon anyways," he told me hurriedly and shooed me with his hand. I nodded toward him and gave him a quiet "Thanks," and I took the book before leaving.

This book was quite big and heavy for the trouble of it all. When I got home and opened it, I felt like all of the dust in the library had com rolling off of it. I sneezed and blew away the dust before turning on a light and trying to read. At first I didn't understand- what was this darn book trying to tell me, it sound ridiculous and unhelpful- yet for some reason, I continued to read...

But I soon found, that with each page I became entranced by the words of this book. The more I read, the more it seemed that I had found some sort of solution- it almost felt for a moment like this book had been written solely for me.

"... When the problems doth arise within the souls of those who have done no wrong... T'is only natural to seek out th'magic artifact of Charlemagne. It can grant thou but a single wish to the finder- of this mysterious power." It all seemed so surreal. I couldn't believe that I had come to be involved this far- and now I felt that I couldn't just turn away. So many questions came to mind causing me to doubt myself, and my abilities to accomplish anything. What this even true? What if this book was just a fantasy- or just a misleading tale of lies? If it was true, how could I find this artifact... _and if I did would I use my single wish on Duck?_

* * *

So recently at home my life's changed for the worst. And I know nothing is really ever that bad for someone like me but I ended up moving and shutting myself away from a couple family members. Little did I realize that I'd let down a couple people in the process. My writing inspiration, for a a while had gone away- and I so haven't written much since November... Well at least the world didn't quite end. I'm trying to start writing again- and every time I opened my email, I could smiled because of you guys here on FanFiction.

You don't know how much strength your words give me. If only everyone was as kind as you all. :) Ily!

Any tips = Loved

Constru. Criticism = Loved

Random Comments = Adored

Your views and support = Get me through my week!

First to review gets the next chapter's dedication!


End file.
